the forgotten flower
by neonkat
Summary: kidnapped as a pup,and genetically experimented on, sky struggles to remember missing pieces from her life. included her soul purpose. reaching paradise.but what will happen when she figures out,she was never meant to enter paradise,but only to find it? please read &review! sorry for sucky summery - -" tsume&OC and slight toboe
1. prologue

**prologue**

It was the middle the night, flames engulfed the woods leaving a disgusting smell of smoke and burnt bodies. Soldiers were storming the area; some were holding guns, others where carrying cages filled with dead creatures in them. Wolves.

Meanwhile away from the carnage of her once safe and beautiful home, a mother wolf was tending to her pup; trying to hide her somewhere safe.

"what's going on momma?" the poor pup was in a state of panic and confusion.

"where's papa?" she asked quivering.

"he- he's.." the poor mother didn't know what to say, how do you tell 6 month old pup her father has been killed?

"He's fine honey, I just have to go get him," she said licking the tears from her pup's eyes.

Doing this imminently put the pup at ease. She stared into her mother's eyes, even though she knew something wasn't right all she had to do was look in those gorgeous green eyes and all felt right. Come to think of it she thought everything about her mother was gorgeous, Her long pitch black coat, dark green eyes, even her long black claws.

The mother looked around getting a hold of her surroundings. The flames were getting close. To close.

"okay baby, were going to have move again." Her voice was shaking and it took every urged to fight back tears.

Her pup was silent; eyes were filled with pure terror.

The mother tilted her head, "what's wrong-. " The poor mother was so preoccupied she hadn't even noticed the armored man standing directly behind her.

"hey! we got one more!" The man chuckled, motioned to the rest of his team.

The mother wiped around in an instant, baring her teeth she launched at the man full force. But it was too late; the man already had his finger on the trigger. The she-wolfs body fell like a rag.

" Ha, right between the eyes."

"No…Noo!" The pup wined in agony.

"Hey look we got another one!" The man shouted, pulling the pup by the scruff.

The man gave a large evil smile. "darcia's gonna like this one."

The pup gave one last brave growl before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky gasped, sitting up in a panic, wiping beads of sweat of her forehead. She's been having dreams like this for the past couple days, never really thinking much of them, but today it was worse.

She normally never slept in her human form, but here recently there has been a lot more security in the area, which put her on the fence. In this form sky looked to be about 23 human years, she had light Carmel colored skin and had curly hair that was cut so the bangs were longer and hung over to the right, only revealing one dark green eye. (It made her feel mysterious)

She also wore a grey tank top along with dark ripped jeans black combat boots. All tied together with a black leather jacket. Sky didn't know what human women wore but then again she didn't really care.

Sky stood from her perch on the roof of a building, watching the people below as they began their route to work or school or wherever they were going. She watched these people do the same thing each and every day and wondered if they ever got tired of living that way. She knew she did.

Sky sighed. "looks like another day in paradise." Grabbing her few belongings she dropped off her perch landing silently on the ground below, not making a sound.

Shuffling through the streets sky put her hands in her pockets, avoiding eye contact with the other humans. She's lived in this town for a while now. Sleazing around, stealing food from humans, her life here was purposeless.

"There has to be something better than this," she thought to herself.

"I can feel it, something inside me is telling me." Sky sniffed the air, although the stink of the city masked it, her keen nose could still faintly smell it. Something soft and sweet, she couldn't explain exactly what. But she needed to find it.

Throwing down her things sky dropped her disguise, giving no thought to the shocked screams and gasps from surprised humans. She didn't care about the risks or consequences; all she needed to do was get out of that city.

In her true form sky was a rather skinny wolf. Her pelt was a dark Smokey grey, almost black. She had lighter grey on her paws that shaded up to the middle of her leg, along with grey highlights among her back and tail, Matched with dark emerald green eyes. She was also equipped with incredibly long claws and teeth which made her a great fighter. Especially when threatened.

Later in the middle of nowhere.

It was snowing rather heavily now. Sky has been on her journey for days. Sky sighed. "Where the hell is this city?" squinting she tried hard to see anything in front of her, but the snow was blazing, to thick for ever her eyes.

"okay sky. Focus. You can do this" sky focused once more up ahead, using every muscle in her eyes to try to see past the snow.

Finally she strained to see an old sign yards ahead that read: now entering freeze city, city limit.

"it's about damn time," she thought t herself.

Sky picked up the pace, putting up her disguise, as not to start trouble. A couple minutes later she was finally at the entrance of the city. Already there was something about it that told her she needed to be there. She still couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was definitely coming from this place.

*girgle.* The sound actually frightened her for a moment before realizing where it was coming from. "he he, well guess while I'm here I might as well find some food." Sky sniffed around and quickly located a hot dog vendor. She walked over and easily picked a couple hotdogs without they guy even knowing.

"ha to easy, she thought to herself" sky made her way to the back of an alley desperately trying to get away from the questioning glares of humans. One thing she already didn't like about this city was that it was way more crowded. Turning the corner sky nearly choked on her hotdog seeing the site in front of her. It was another wolf scrounging in the garbage, fighting off crows. He was very young with light brown fur and bangles hanging on his right paw. Sky had never encountered another wolf before, for a while she started to think she was the only one left.

"Hey kid, "She said returning to her normal form.

"Ya know there are better things to eat than dumpster food?"

"y-you're a wolf!" the boy stated in complete shock.

Sky gave him a questioning glare. "Huh, and this whole time I thought I was a pelican."

The boy smiled, embarrassed. "Um I'm toboe."

"Skylight, but you can call me sky."

"Here, it's no filet minon but it's better that dumpster food." Sky pushed her other hotdog to him with her snout.

"Gee thanks!" Toboe wagged his tail happily.

"So toboe, not to be nosey but what's a pup like you doing out here by yourself?"

" Well im not completely by myself," toboe said staring down at his paws. "There was this wolf name Tsume but-

But before Toboe could finish sky interrupted him.

"There are more of you here?" sky was practically jumping out of her fur.

"Yeah but you don't understand he really doesn't-"

"Please kid can you take me to him? Iv never even met another wolf before you so the more the merrier." Sky was practically begging now.

"okay." Toboe sighed. "But I've gotta warn you he's not really a people person."

Taking his human form, toboe looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. He had shoulder length brown hair which complimented his big gold eyes. After about an hour of walking, Toboe led the way to a big abandon concrete building on the outskirts of town.

"Well this is where he lives, or at least he might live." Toboe said, looking rather sad.

Sky sniffed the air, there was definitely another wolf residing here. His scent was overwhelming and warm actually causing her to shudder. Sky actually started to to blush at how excited she was to meet this wolf.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Toboe looked as if some someone just ripped his out his heart. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

"H-Hey wait!" sky called after him. "You know you can come with me if you want, it might be a little less awkward since you know him and all."

The kids face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah ok!" he said, practically glowing now. The two wolves made it easily climbed the building, entering the open window.

Sky sniffed the air, although he wasn't there at the moment his scent was strong and it was likely he would be back.

"Well kid, guess we'll just have to wait him out," she said yawning.

"Might as well try to a little rest." And with that sky drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*dream*

"Bring in the next subject!" A tall woman with blond hair, glasses and a lab coat was watching soldiers bring gages filled with animals into the exam room.

"Yes Dr. degre." A solider replied, placing an unconscious young wolf pup on the lab table in front of him.

"Very good, you're free to go."

The solider nodded respectfully before exciting the lab.

"Yes very good indeed", the doctor said circling her patient.

"heart-rate normal, blood pressure normal," the doctor said, checking off marks on her clipboard.

"Subject number 243 has taken three ccs of the Lunar flower formula and has shown minimal side effects." Looking beside her, Dr. Wright examined a dead wolf that had taken only one dose of the L.F formula.

"I must inform lord darcia." Dr.degre made her way toward the main hall of the building, stopping as she reached the two huge metal doors.

"Lord darcia, I think subject 243 is ready," she said speaking through the door. Soon the doors opened revealing a tall man with long dark black hair and a patch over his eye.

"Bring me to her," He said in one short, dry sentence.

"y-yes sir," Dr. degre studdered, making her was back to the exam room.

At the exam room, lord darcia examined the patient, feeling her long black coat, feeling along the curve of her well muscled body.

"Time to wake up my child, he laughed. Your new journey awaits you."

*reality*

"Hey wake up! Wake up already would ya?!"

Sky woke to a large boot kicking in the rib cage. "What?" she woke got up lazily, not knowing where she was at the moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a tall, tanned man with short white hair and an X shaped scar on his chest was starring down at her, emerald eyes furious.

Sky stood up quickly, blood rushing to her checks. "Well um I just-"but toboe interrupted before she could finish.

"It's my fault tsume," he said twiddling his fingers. "We met in the ally, and she wanted to meet another wolf so I just-"

Tsume stared at him, practically flaming. "Why the hell would you bring her here? I thought I told you to get lost!" The pup fell silent.

"Hey lay off alright, it's not his fault", she said defensively. "I'm new to this city and toboe here was nice enough to show me where there were other wolves."

Tsume snorted. "It's bad enough that I have a stupid kid following me around", he said pointing at toboe. "Last thing I need is some damn useless female."

Sky was now furious. What the hell was this guy's problem? "You know what; you're even more of a jackass than toboe warned me you were!"

Toboe blushed rubbing the back of his head. "I really say THAT," toboe said defensively.

"Wolf or not you're just as ignorant these pitiful humans!" Sky was glaring into his eyes; if looks could kill she would have dropped dead in a second.

Tsume growled. "If you don't get out of her in the next ten seconds, I'll kick your scrawny ass into next week!"

Sky dropped her disguise, lips drawn back into a snarl. "I'd like to see you try you sorry waste of fur!" sky eyed tsumes scar on his chest and chuckled. "Nice scar. Hope you don't mind more." Tsume dropped his disguise as well, charging at her with full force. Sky veered a quick left, managing to dodge his attack by mere inches. While his back was she jumped landing on top of him, grabbing hold of the back of his neck.

"What's wrong old man, workings with humans slow you down? That's right I could smell the disgusting stench of humans the moment I walked in this dump!" Tsume bucked her off, causing her to land on her side.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't know where the hell you came from but you have to work to survive in this city, not that sorry waste of skin female like you would understand."

Sky's eyes were blazing; all she could think about was sinking her fangs into his flesh. "One more 'stupid female' remark ill rip you're freakin head off!

"STOP!" the two wolves argument was cut short by toboe, who stepped between him.

"Please sky let's just go," toboe pleaded. Sky actually forgot toboe was there and started to feel bad for putting her petty feeling about tsume over him.

"Fine whatever", Sky said angrily. He's not worth my time anyway. Putting up her disguise, sky stalked past tsume pushing him as she did so. She opened the door to leave letting toboe exit first, turning around before she exited herself. "Before you go around calling people worthless or useless, you should look in the mirror. I might not be perfect but this is no way to live, lying cheating, acting like a tool to everyone you meet. You should be ashamed." Tsume just stared at her, silent. And with that the two wolves disappeared into the night.

NEXT MORING IN FREEXE CITY….

It was late in the afternoon. Neither of the wolves had gotten sleep last night due to the little "incident" with tsume. Sky was walking with her hands in her pockets shuffling rocks in the street. Toboe on the other hand was sulking behind her with his head down.

"Cheer up kid, that tsume guy was probably bad new anyway." Sky was trying to hide all notes of irritation in her voice.

"He's not that bad", toboe replied sadly. "He's saved my life a couple of times, which im sure he wouldn't of done if he hated me that much."

Sky sighed; she couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "Well maybe sometime we could-" Sky stopped talking turning her head sharply, in the corner a manhole cover was wobbling making Sky's fur on the stood up on end. "Stand back kid", she growled stepping in front of toboe. Soon a guy with shaggy brown hair and what seemed to be some sort of collar around his neck popped out. Sky gasped unable to believe her eyes. It was another wolf!

"Hey look its two of our own! And ones a chick!" the guys sounded almost too excited. Soon he was pushed upward by another guy beneath him.

"Move it already would ya?" he was also a wolf in his disguise he looked to be little older than sky, black hair and blue eyes.

"That's the last time I trust your nose," he said irritated.

"Well anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that place", the curly haired boy replied.

"Y-you guys are wolves too" Toboe chirped in. sky chuckled, "nothing gets past you does it kid?"

"Ha no duh runt." the brown haired boy said playfully. "I'm hige, nice to meet ya!"

"Im sky and this here is toboe." Sky said motioning to the pup who waved innocently.

"Oh and this is kiba!"Hige pointed to the boy with the black hair.

Kiba nodded, staring at her strangely. "Well, sky said awkwardly. It was nice to meet you but we really should be going."

"But why toboe whined, we just met!"

Sky shot toboe a warning glance. "I know but their probably busy." She knew this hige guy was nice but for all she knew this kiba character could be as big of a jerk as tsume.

"Hey wait you guess should come with us!" hige interrupted. "I mean the more the merrier right?"

"And were exactly are you guys headed?" sky asked.

"To paradise" kiba spoke soft and rather dry.

"Paradise?" toboe asked.

"It's a place only meant for wolves." Kiba's face was dry and emotionless. "it's a place every wolf sets out to find, it's what drives us."

Paradise…sky thought silently. She has always had this empty part in her life; maybe paradise is what she needed to find in order to fill that hole. And as a plus she would be getting the out of the city.

"Come on sky we should go! Paradise sound cool." Toboes eyes were sparkling happily.

"Yeah okay, I guess we can come along. Ya know if it's okay with your friend over there." Sky motioned to kiba who gave a quick nod.

"Well then it's settled, hige said happily, welcome to club paradise!"

*later in the sewers*

"Blech, this place smells even worse that before!" hige complained, plugging his nose with his fingers. Sky couldn't help but chuckle. It was nice to find a wolf that wasn't a total ass.

"So, sky said catching up to kiba. How exactly do you plan on finding this paradise place?"

Kiba looked at her with a questioning stare, like she should have already known the answer.

"The lunar flower."

Sky tilted her head curiously. "Lunar flower?"

Kiba stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah!" hige sounded shocked. "Don't tell me you've never heard of it I mean the scent is all over you!"

Sky blushed, looking down at her feet. "I don't know what you mean. Iv lived on the streets for as long as I can remember and never seen a lunar flower before.

"Huh, hige shrugged. Maybe you came across some and just didn't no"

"That's impossible, kiba interrupted. The Lunar flowers are all gone except for…" kiba paused.

"Except for what?"

"Except, for the flower maiden." kiba finished finally.

Flower maiden, sky thought to herself. For some reason she felt a certain amount of sadness when she said those words. The group was silent for a while.

Meanwhile toboe was trailing at the back of the pack. "h-hey guys" he said quietly.

"Before we go, any further you think we could maybe find tsume? He might wanna come with us"

Sky sighed. "toboe I'm almost completely sure tsume has no interest in coming with us."

"tsume?" kiba asked. "is he the guy with the scar on his chest?

Toboe lit up. "Yeah that's him alright!" sky shot him a 'please shut up' glare.

"Well do you know where he is", hige asked.

"The last time we seen him he was on the outskirts of the city", toboe replied.

"WHAT? Runt that's all the way back the way we came!"

Toboe looked at his feet, his smile fading.

Kiba turned around, facing hige. "He's a wolf hige. We always look out for our own."

Sky was surprised at kibas response. He obviously knew tsume, which made her wonder all the more why he was so willing to go back for him.

"Uhg, fine, hige grabbed toboe, holding him in a headlock ruffling his hair. Hope your happy runt!"

*meanwhile above ground*

Tsume was jumping from building to building, holding the gunshot wound on his shoulder. Earlier that day tsume had been doing a "job" with the humans, when an old drunk man and his dog spotted him. Somehow they were able to see threw his disguise.

"Damn dog." Tsume swore under his breath, stopping to take a break on the rooftop of a building. Blood was running down his arm more heavily now. While he was preoccupied with the dog, her human was managed to shoot him. And his little human crime "pals" was nowhere to be seen.

Tsume laid back, his wounds making him feel dizzy. Just as he was about to drift to sleep he heard a voice behind him. "What now." he thought to himself.

A brown haired guy-hige- was climbing up the edge of the building. "Hey guys, he called down below. I think I found him!"

Soon four other wolves joined him at the top. Two of which tsume was especially not happy to see.

"You!" tsume spat, staring at sky. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww it's nice to see you to", She replied coldly.

"Tsume are you okay?" toboe asked, staring at his wound.

"We could smell your blood from across the city." Kiba was staring at him emotionless.

"And what you're going to nurse me back to health?" tsume spat.

Sky sighed, tired of all the fighting. Why can this guy just realize when someone's trying to help?

"Look," she said harshly, stepping closer to the wounded wolf. "Were leaving the city and we wanted to see if you wanted to come with."

Tsume gave a short chuckle. "And where are you and this merry band of your going?"

"To paradise!" it was hige who spoke this time.

Sky looked at some who had a flash of surprise in his eyes.

"You can't be serious, he laughed. You idiots really believe in that place?"

"You have to have something to believe in." sky replied ignoring the idiot's remark.

"If you don't what's your purpose in even living?" kiba looked at her sensing his approval in his eyes.

Tsume looked from kiba to sky, anger in his eyes."You'll never make it. You'll just end up dyeing."

What was this guys problem sky thought to herself? Would it kill him to be enthusiastic about anything?

Kiba walked standing directly in front of tsume, eyes glaring into his. "Possibly, Everyone's gonna die someday. It's a natural part of life." Kiba paused looking at everyone in the pack." But if your living without a purpose you dead already."

The pack fell silent, looking at each other.

hige sniffed the air and "uh guys I think we have company." Looking down from the edge of the building, troops were storming the area.

tsume stood up, still holding his shoulder. "i still have a sore to settle with you, he said stepping forward."

"Oh come on guys we don't have time for this," Hige interrupted, but tsume ignored him.

"Answer this. When we first met you said your pride wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. You look pretty human now. What happened to your pride?"

"Nothing." kiba replied his tone never wavering. "Nothing has changed."

"weve located the suspects" a soldier was talking into a device. Just then the guards started to shoot causing pullets to ricochet everywhere.

"Well I know don't know about you guys, but I think that's our queue."


	4. Chapter 4

**Freeze city near city border….**

It was around midnight; the moon was shining above the pipes which the pack was running on, Bullets ricocheting off the walls as noble troops where gunning down the five wolves.

Kiba was at the front of the pack, running in even, and smooth steps. Hige was running close behind him, turning around every once in a while to make sure toboe and the others weren't falling too far behind. "Come on guys were almost there!" Hige called back.

Tsume was second last in the line, still struggling with his shoulder wound that he had gotten hours before. It looked better but was starting to get fester and get infected.

Come one tsume just hang on a little longer, sky thought to herself as she ran smoothly behind him. She surprised herself with the sudden amount of concern that came across her, there's no reason why she should give a damn about what happened to him, But for some reason she did.

Just then a bullet pinged against the pipe she was walking on, causing sky to lose her balance and slip. Thankfully she managed to grab a smaller pipe that was connecting to the one she was walking on. Dammit she swore to herself, her heart beating out of her chest. Sky tried to pull herself back up, but the smaller piece of pipeline she was holding was beginning to bend. Sky closed her eyes preparing herself for the long fall down below. Just then she felt a pinch on the back of her shoulder. Sky opened her eyes to see tsume beginning to pull her up.

"Tsume?!" she shouted in disbelief. What are you doing, I'm fine just go!" but the grey wolf ignored her, continuing to pull her up. Once up, sky used tsume to regain her balance, placing her arms on his shoulders. Tsume winced in pain; sky hadn't noticed that she placed her hand directly on his gun wound.

"Oh god, im so sorry tsume." Sky blushed and quickly removed her hand; eyes widening at what she saw. His wound was completely healed now-nothing but a small scar remained. Sky stared down at her hand, appalled.

Tsume stared at her; his amber eyes filled with question and disgust. "What the hell are you?" He asked in partial anger.

Sky just stared back shuddering. "I don't- I didn't mean to…"

"Hey guys what the hell are you doing, come on already!" Hige and the others were already far ahead, waiting for them.

Sky shoved past tsume, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey!" tsume yelled, grabbing her arm. "Don't think this will be the last we speak of this," He said bitterly.

Sky yanked her arm back hard, staring into his eyes; tears still coming from her own. "Bite me!" She spat back angrily, and continued to run toward the others.

It wasn't long before they caught up with the others, who were safely by the edge of the city away from the shooting troops.

"Well took you guys long enough", hige complained. Sky chuckled nervously, eyeing over at tsume who was silent.

"Guys look!" it was toboe who spoke this time, pointing over to the vast open land in front of them. The only thing in the way of paradise now was a small jump down to snowy ground below. Sky jumped first without hesitation, landing gracefully below. "Well whatcha you guys waiting for? Paradise is waiting!"She called up to them. Kiba jumped next followed by hige, toboe was a little more hesitant than the others. "Well, runt what are you waiting for? Jump already!" hige teased.

"I was getting ready to okay?!"

Tsume was behind him, looking more annoyed than usual. "Just move it already!" tsume said, pushing the pup with his boot, causing the poor kid to land flat on his face. Although sky felt bad for him she still couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy.' he said half irritated, waving her away. Soon there was the loud sound of a gunshot going off, causing everyone to turn toward tsume who was still standing up top.

"What are you scared." Kiba said his voice somewhat taunting.

Tsume was silent for a while. "You wish." He said, with the slightest smirk on his face, jumping down with the others.

It was snowing now; the wolves have dropped their disguises and were running on all fours. Sky loved the feeling of the cold air blowing on her face, the adrenaline rush as she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Sky smiled looking up into the sky, watching the snowflakes fall slowly on her snout. Here we come paradise, she though happily to herself. Were on our way.

**Frozen wasteland; days later.**

The pack had been running nonstop for days now only stopping a few minutes at a time so toboe could rest. Everyone seemed exhausted except for kiba who was far ahead, he hadn't uttered a word on the entire journey but just keep his eyes ahead only focusing on paradise.

"I sure am hungry", toboe whined.

'Yeah well join the club kid", hige replied panting.

"How long has it been since we've eaten?"

"I don't know about three days I guess."

"Well how long until we get to eat again?" Toboe pressed on.

"I dunno, maybe another three days"

"aww but-'

"Would you guys just shut up already? It's only been three stupid days!" Tsume interrupted harshly. Toboe and hige exchanged looks, and crossed their arms over their chest pouting.

"Oh come on we can't be the only ones starving! Sky how bout you your hungry aren't ya?" everyone's heads turned to sky who had been silent the whole time. Come to think of it she wasn't hungry. She was tired like everyone else from walking, but not nearly as hungry as she probably should be.

"Well actually Im-"

"I've gone a whole month without food once." Kiba spoke before sky could finish. Thankfully for her, she already felt like a freak because of what happened to tsume, there was no need to add fuel to the fire.

Now everyone's attention was on kiba, Except for tsume who was glaring at her with that untrusting look he did so well.

"Did you say a month?!" hige asked wide eyed.

"yep." All I needed was water and moonlight.

"That's great kiba, sky said suddenly. But there hasn't exactly been a lot of moonlight around."

The pack all stared up at the sky. It had stopped snowing but it was still grey and lifeless. Kiba looked around, whether he liked it or not his pack needed to rest. Finally he spotted a small cave a couple yards away, as well as what looked like a small forest.

"We'll rest there." he said pointing with his snout, there might even be some food. Everyone sighed with relief, even tsume.

**Later, in the cave.**

Everyone plopped on the cave floor at the same time and let out an over exaggerated sigh, causing the entire cave to echo.

"Finally!" hige said, holding his arms behind his head. Now for some well disserved rest.

Sky rolled her eyes and looked out from the cave entrance, letting her feet dangle of the edge of the cliff. The reminiscence of what happened with tsume still playing in her mind.

How had she done that…there's no way that was possible for a normal wolf to do. And why hasn't she felt hungry…any normal wolf would be starving by now.

I need to clear my head she thought to herself. "Hey kiba, um I'm going to go look around, see if I can find some food." She announced dropping her disguise.

Kiba could tell something was troubling the young she-wolf. She was hiding something.

"okay." he said finally. Sky nodded and began to make her way down the cave.

"But tsume's going with you." He added.

Those words made sky stop dead in her tracks.

"Like hell I am!" tsume spat back angrily "I'm not some freakin babysitter."

"Yeah as much as I hate agree with tall dark and angry over there, I don't really need any help." Sky said, glaring over at tsume angrily

"You are hunting correct? There's no way you could take down a elk or any big game by yourself." Kiba waited for a response but the two wolves just stared angrily at each other.

"Well then. Good luck," He said even and emotionless.

Dammit kiba! Sky swore silently to herself, Last thing I need is this guy hounding me! I swear you did that on purpose.

Sky took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, And then looked over at tsume who was walking silently in front of her.

"Hey do you smell anything?" She called ahead, but no answer.

Sky let out a low growl and put up her disguise, picking up her pace to catch up with grey wolf.

"Hey asshole, did you hear me? I asked if you smelled anything!", sky spat placing her hand on her shoulder.

Tsume turned around quickly, putting his face only inches from hers. In his human form he easily towered over sky by at least three inches, making sky look up at him. Which she couldn't stand.

"You might have the others fooled, he said quickly. But what you did back in the city wasn't normal so what are you hiding?!"

Sky looked up into his eyes, and couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed like no matter what she couldn't win with this guy. No matter what she did she just couldn't seem to earn his trust.

"You know what tsume? I don't know what to tell you." sky said never taking her eyes off his.

"I have no idea who I am or what I am exactly. I've tried to remember my life; my childhood, my family but I can't! It's like there's a hole in my life I just can't fill tsume." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she still refused to look away. "I'm not sure what that was back in the city. All I know is ever since being around you and the rest of the guys, strange things have been happening to me. I wish I could tell you why but I just can't right now!"

Tsume just stared at her, no emotion in his eyes what so ever.

"So let's just drop it." Her last words were dry and venomous.

With that sky ran off, dropping her disguise. She didn't care if tsume was following her, she didn't care about the others. All she cared about was getting out of there.

**Meanwhile, in nobles ship.**

"How is she ?" a young woman with deep purple hair entered the exam room, where the doctor was supervising the "patient."

"Please you can just call me cher." She replied.

"And cheza is doing fine, although I've noticed that something has caused a sudden reaction in her." Cher looked up at the young girl in a large glass dome. She had short pink hair, and wore a white suit that had diamond shaped cut outs on her stomach, knees and elbows.

"What caused this reaction?" the girl asked.

"It seemed to be wolves."

"What? How can that be?" the woman started but was cut off as an alarm began to go off in the room. The woman looked down at the radar device she was holding in her hand. It seemed that an unidentified object was entering noble territory.

"I must warn m lord darcia!" quickly she ran to tell her lord who was sitting in the main quarters.

"My lord, My lord!" the woman yelled frantically as she entered the main room.

"Something has-" the woman started but was quickly cut off by.

"I know." Darcia said quick and emotionless.

"My creation has returned to me."

**Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short! I swear next time it will be at least twice as long!**

**Please make sure to review you know how I love em ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, another chapter here! My computer is acting crazy so I wrote this at the library :/ I apologize if it seemed rush but I just really wanted to get this in for you guys ****anyway hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Frozen wasteland….**

It was nightfall and the rain was pouring heavily, the clouds above were thrashing angrily spitting thunder and lightning all around the now drenched she-wolf. Sky continued to sulk to herself, keeping her eyes forward. She was soaked, tired and hungry but she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was get as far away from tsume and the others as she could.

Damn rain sky thought bitterly to herself.

Squinting she tried to make out exactly where she was, but she couldn't see any that was further than 10 feet ahead of her snout.

"uhg, well this sucks." She said, collapsing on the wet icy ground; placing her head on her paws. Putting up her disguise sky turned her body so she was lying on her back. She stared up into the sky watching as lighting angry flashed across the sky, quickly followed by the loud scream of thunder. Closing her eyes she let the cool rain run down her face. Sky had always liked the rain; something about it would always make her feel at piece no matter what situation she was in.

Sky started to imagine her family; what they might have been like, how they looked or acted. But nothing was there; it was like someone had wiped out that part of her life from her brain. Sky opened her eyes again, eying the big grey sky. As the rain was dying down she wondered if paradise was somewhere up there, above the clouds far away from the carnage of this dyeing world.

Sky stood up, sighing heavily; looking down at her cloths which looked as if she just decided to take a shower in them and then took a nice swim in a mud puddle. Well this is great, she thought silently. Looking around, she tried to find any form of shelter she could rest in for the night. Nadda.

"Uhg. Guess I should just haul my sorry ass back to others, she said bitterly. Maybe if I'm lucky tsume got swept up by a freak tornado or something." Sky dropped her disguise again and reluctantly turned around back the way she came. But she didn't get far before a loud awful noise stopped her in her tracks. Sky veered around quickly, seeing a large dropship coming directly toward her.

"What the hell?"

It didn't take long for the ship to catch up to sky's position, landing a few yards ahead of her. Soon a tall slender man with long hair and a patch over his eye was stepping out of from the landing pad that was protruding from the ship. Sky took a fighting stance, baring her teeth at the man.

"Look guy, I don't know who the hell you are but I'm in no mood to fight."

The man simply chuckled. "There is no need to fight me. As long as you do what I ask of you there will be no need for bloodshed."

"Oh I'm sorry mister, my mother said never to get into a ship with strangers" sky spat back sarcastically.

"We all know that's not true my dear sky, he replied; his voice leveled and smooth. You know as well as I that your mother as well as you back was wiped out long ago."

Sky's eyes widened, filled with shock and a new found hatred. "You don't shit man! Who the hell are you anyway!?

"My name is lord darcia, and I my dear am just like you." Darcia put his finger on the patch that was covering his eye, and slowly removed it, revealing the distorted wolf eye beneath it.

Sky's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "What the hell...I don't who what the hell you are but you are nothing like me!"

"Oh on the contrary, now come along, we have many things to discuss. Darcria turned around and made his way back to the ship, as if expecting the she-wolf to automatically follow him.

"Like hell, I'm not going anywhere. "Sky replied her voice was dry and venomous.

"Very well." Dacria turned around and held his hand up, signaling a large laser like gun on the dropship. Soon a barrage of lasers shot at the se-wolf, causing a loud bone cracking noise as she flew into the air and hit the ground at full force.

**Meanwhile back at the cave.**

Tsume climbed the cave entrance, shaking the water off his fur causing bullets of water to fly everywhere.

"Hey watch it would ya!" Hige said, holding his arms up as he tried to shield himself from water. Tsume just ignored him, dropping the small rabbit he manages to catch onto the floor."

"Well it's about time!" Hige looked as if he was about to drown in his own drool.

Tsume rolled his eyes, making his way to the back off the cave.

"Where's sky? Toboe asked concern in his voice. Wasn't she with you?"

"I thought I told you to stick together." Kiba said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"hey I told you I'm not a babysitter, if she wants to go play cry baby in the rain there's nothing I can do to stop her." Tsume replied coldly.

"What?!" Hige yelped his mouth still filled with rabbit. "You just left her out there? It was pouring! That's cold even for you man.

Tsume chuckled "yeah well nobody said I was nice."

Everyone looked at the ground except for kiba, who was staring at the large grey wolf. Kiba could see right through tsume's little game. Even though he acted as if he didn't care, he could see that tsume was a bit on edge.

"She's one of our own tsume, we don't leave a wolf behind." Kibas voice was stern but smooth as always.

"That's the thing, she's not one of our own, I don't know what the hell she is but she is **not** wolf." Toboe and hige eyes were now on tsume.

"What do you mean tsume? Toboe asked confused. Of course she is."

"damnit toboe, you can't always believe everything that's placed in front of you! When are you going to learn to use your damn instincts!?" tsume snapped, His harsh words nearly bringing the pup to tears. Kiba was about to put an end the wolves little quarrel, but a loud explosion that shook the cave beat him to it.

"w-what was that?" toboe asked, his voice quivering.

Everyone's train of thought was interrupted by a loud booming noise that shook the entire cave.

"W-what was that?" toboe said his voice quivering.

"Beats me." Hige shrugged

Everyone turned toward the cave entrance, there was what seemed to be red dust or smoke about ten miles out.

"D-do you think sky was anywhere near that?" toboe asked.

Kiba glanced over at tsume, for a moment he could actually see a glimmer of worry in his eyes. "there's only on way to find out."

And in an instant the five wolves were gone.

**SKY. **

Sky staggered to get up; blood was coming from the wounds that were all over her body.

"You cannot defeat me child." Darcia's voice was dry and emotionless. "Any point in trying will only lead to failure."

Sky got up, walking toward darcia, blood dripping from her wounds with small every step she took. "I've ran away…for my entire life…I'm done running, it's time to stand and fight." Sky sprang up, using all her strength to push her weight from the ground into the air; aiming for darcia's throat.

But darcia was prepared, signaling for another blow from the ship, hitting sky directly.

Sky let out an agonizing howl of pain as she hit the ground. Unable to fight back as darcia easily picked her up and carried her to the ship.

"Oh my god…sky!"

Sky struggled to turn her head, and see toboe and the others staring at her, One pair of eyes standing out more than the others. "tsume…" she said tiredly actually somewhat happy to see him. She could see a mixture of hate and something shed never seen in the grey wolf before. Worry.

"You bastard, Release her now!" tsume said. Barring his fangs, tsume launched at dracia but was stopped as the laser like gun hit him head on, sliding him across the cold hard floor.

"tsume!" toboe screamed, rushing toward him.

Darcia signaled for another attack but sky stopped him before he could do it. "Please don't, she said groggily. Please i….i know you know what I can do. If you let me heal him then I'll will come with you and I won't fight, I won't run just please don't hurt the others.

Darcia gave a short nod, and released the injured she-wolf.

Sky limped toward tsume, fighting the urge to cry in pain as her wounds jerked with every step she took. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime she reached the grey wolf.

"hey there." She said, managing to put a smirk on her face.

"I know you dont trust me, but I promise everything will be fine. After this you never have to see me again."

Tsume stared into her eyes, keeping silent. Putting her hand on his pelt,sky closed her eyes focusing on his wounds. The rest of the pack gasped as they seen tsume's wounds disappear in front of their eyes.

"Whoa…" toboe whispered wide-eyed."

It wasn't long before sky was done healing tsume. "There you go, well as new." Her voice was sad and quivering. "Well you know as good as a tsume can get." She added jokingly.

"It is time." Darcia called from behind.

Sky gave one last look at her pack, everyone eyes looking almost as sad as hers. Turning around she made her way back to dacria as she promised.

"Sky…don't go." Toboe cried from behind. But it was too late, the she wolf had disappeared into the night.

**I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, AS I SAID BEFOR IT WAS WRITTEN IN THE LIBRARY, ONCE MY LAPTOP GETS FIXED ILL PROBABLY REWRITE THIS :P ANYWAY FOR KNOW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Days later…**

It had been two days since the incident with Sky and Darcia. The four wolves were now resting in an old abandon junkyard, resting their still healing wounds. None of the wolves had talked much since the incident, but it was tsume who was the quietest.

Toboe looked around, since their journey together he has never seen everyone looked so…so sad; especially tsume. Even though he acted distant and angry toboe knew he was hurting as well.

"Hey guys come on toboe said, staring down at his feet; trying to break the silence. Sky wouldn't want us to sit around feeling bad about ourselves like this." Kiba and hige looked over at him simultaneously shrugging their shoulders.

Tsume let out a cold snort, causing the packs attention to fall on him. "I say good riddance. Maybe if she wouldn't have stormed off like some delinquent pup, she would still be here."

Everyone's mouth slightly dropped, including kibas. Everybody knew tsume didn't care about a lot of things but that was a little harsh even for him.

"H-how could you say that?!" toboe shouted, his voice slightly cracking.

"We know you don't really think that tsume, you're worried about her just like the rest of us!"

"Yeah man that's not cool." Hige added, placing his hands behind his head. "You don't always have to act like such a hardass all the time! Just sit down and take a break already."

Tsume gave another snort of disgust. "You guys are pathetic, sitting here sulking like a bunch of babies. If you really gave a damn you would be out there looking for her instead sitting here on your asses!"

Kiba was the next one to speak. "Why would it matter to you, tsume? If you honestly didn't care it shouldn't matter what we do."

Tsume fell silent, His amber eyes furiously glaring into the white wolf's.

"It's ok to be worried about someone tsume, kiba continued his voice cool and collected as usual, never taking his eyes off tsume as he talked. It's a wolf's nature to look out for each other; to care for one another."

Hige and toboe were now looking at the two wolves their faces somewhat nervous, as if waiting for a bomb to go off. Tsume dropped into his wolf form, drawing back his lips in a snarl. "Screw you," he growled, hatred dripping in his words.

"Guys please stop!" toboe whined, cautiously stepping in between the two wolves. Can't we just-" but toboe was cut off by the sound of guys shouting nearby.

"Hey there she is! Get her!" Soon a woman ran into the entrance of the junkyard. She wore a dark blue drench coat along with thigh high boots and a red scarf around her neck. But it didn't take long for the pack to see past her disguise, she was a wolf or at least part wolf. Her fur was a deep blue -grey matching perfectly with ice blue eyes.

"You… tsume growled. You're that dog from back in the city!" Ignoring tsume, hige stood up quickly; hearts practically forming in his eyes. "Whoa what a babe!"

Soon three guys were standing at the entrance as well. The first one; who looked to be the 'leader' of the group was tall and lean with long dark dreads and a shaggy goatee to match. The other two standing behind him were wearing t-shirts and matching buzzcuts, most likely brothers.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, Friends of yours?"The guy with dreads asked, motioning toward the girl.

Hige stood protectively in front of her, blocking the guys from coming any closer "And what if we are? What's it to you?"

"We paid for that chick fair and square, she belongs to us." The guy took out his pocket knife from his back pocket, sliding his finger along the sharp edge; causing the other two guys to the same.

"Now let her go before things have to get ugly."

"It's a little too late for that don't ya think?" hige smirked.

"That's it! The guy screeched; fury in his eyes. Were gonna slice you to pieces!"

"Get em! " he said motioning toward his team. On command the other two guys charged for the wolves slashing their knives in the air as they did so. The one of men went for hige but he easily dodged the attack causing the poor guy to land face first on the concrete. Meanwhile the others were going for tsume and kiba. Toboe tried to move in to help but kiba signaled for him to stay with the girl.

"Hey what's it to you guys anyway huh?! The boss was speaking to kiba, obviously beginning to realize he picked the wrong guys to fight with.

"All this for a chick ya don't even know?!"

Swiftly kiba jumped over the man, landing silently behind him. The man whirled around in panic, Just as kiba kicked his foot out; causing him to trip and fall on his back with a loud sickening crack as he hit the floor.

Dropping his disguise kiba reviled his snow white coat and piercing yellow eyes. Slowly he walked over to the downed man, placing his heavy paw on his chest and curling his lips into a menacing snarl. The rest of the pack did the same, towering over the fallen humans.

"wha-what the hell.." one of the guys whined, eyes popping out of his head.

"It's the book of the moon! The curse of darcia!" the other man stammered frantically.

"L-leave us alone!" the poor guy was practically peeing his pants with every word he spoke. Kiba stepped closer, pushing his snout to the man's nose and let out one last menacing growl before quickly turning around for the exit.

**SOON….**

The pack had been running for about an hour, stopping by a small rocky area a couple miles away from a human city. Tsume and kiba were both sitting on a ledge of a rock, while toboe and hige tried to make nice with the new comer. "haha did you see the look on those guys faces? Toboe giggled. That was so funny!"

"Ha yeah they sure seemed surprised that's for sure." Hige replied jokingly.

"Yeah thanks for the help back there." The girl said, placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hey no problem, anything for a lady!" hige said scratching the back of his head. Tsume glared over at the girl, obviously irritated. "We didn't do it for you a no. those guys just happened to catch us at a bad time that's all."

"Hey we didn't get your name!" hige said ignoring tsumes utter rudeness. The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking, as if trying to figure out what to say. "It…It's blue."

"Well blue, I'm hige the runt here is toboe over there's kiba and tsume."

"Im not a runt!" toboe piped in, irritation in his voice.

"And we've met before,Tsume said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Her and her 'master' we trying to gun me down back in freeze city. What happened, he actually let you off the leash?"

Blue was silent for a while before speaking, sadness showing on her face. "Me and pops we…well something happened. I can't ever go back to him."

"Well why don't you join us!?" hige asked, his voice almost cracking with excitement. Blue looked up at him surprised, opening her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Not a chance porky, we don't know anything about her." Tsume interrupted.

"What? Why not?!" Hige asked astonished, As if expecting everyone to jump for joy at the idea of an ex-wolf hunter joining the pack. "Kiba what do you think!?"

Everyone's gaze was now on kiba, but he was silent not showing any emotion in his face what's so ever.

"Just forget it." blue said, a small smirk on her face. "It's not like I want to hang around a bunch of kids anyway." Putting her hands in her pockets blue began to walk off. "See you around."

"Uhh! Aren't you guys being a little cold?" hige gasped, glaring at kiba and tsume before running after blue. "Hey wait up!"

"w-wait hige!" toboe called after him.

"His tail wags whenever there's a girl around. He'll be back." Tsume's voice was stern but even. Toboe sighed looking slightly defeated. "I'm gonna go after him, you guys wait her alright." Tsume nodded nonchalantly, the pup could go jump off a bridge for all he cared.

As toboe walked off, tsume stood from his spot stretching his arms. "Were you going?" Kiba asked, casually opening one eye.

"I'm just going for a walk if you must no. tsume replied harshly. I'll be back later."

Kiba shrugged,looking up at the sky. "Alright, but id hurry it looks like a storm is rolling in."

Tsume dropped his disguise; looking up into the sky, Dark clouds were beginning to cover the gold setting sun. "Whatever, I'll be back soon enough."Turning around tsume began to walk off.

"Good luck tsume." Kibas voice was leveled like always.

Tsume turned around, looking puzzled. "With what?"

Kiba glared at him, the faintest of smirks on his face.

"With finding sky."

**MEANWHILE IN DARCIAS KEEP….**

The air was cold and damp, large tubes were hooked up to the young she wolfs back making it hard for her to move. A young female doctor was examining sky, writing things down on her clipboard. "I know you are not asleep." The doctor's voice was feminine, smooth. If she wasn't in this situation sky might have actually thought of her as nice.

"We have you hooked up to everything in this exam room; your stomach won't be able to growl without me knowing about it."

Sky slowly opened her eyes, even something as simple as that was painful. "Why are you doing this?" Sky asked, her voice was weak was doctor was silent, a small hint of sadness on her face. "I only do what I'm told to do. Im sorry."

Sky placed he paw forward, trying to lift herself up but to no avail. "Your name…" sky asked groggily.

The doctor tilted her head puzzled. "What?"

"What is your name?" she repeated softly.

"Oh." The doctor looked taken back.

"Chere; cher degre."

"Well ." Sky started, anger dripping in her words. "If there's anything I've learned by watching humans its there's no point of following the rules of someone who's just going to kill you in the end anyway." Sky paused glaring into the doctor's eyes. "I would heed that advice if you have any value in your life."

The doctor stared at sky, anger and shock in her eyes. "It's MISS cher." And with that she turned, making her way to the exit, the angry sound of her heels clicking on the ground echoing in the room.

Sky moved her head slightly, scanning the room. The chamber she was in was dark; there was almost no light except for small mechanical lights attached to the lab table she was as on as well as a large dome filled with glowing liquid. Squinting, sky looked closer at the dome, there was someone inside; an unconscious young girl. She had on a white jump suit with diamond shaped cut outs on her stomach, knees and elbows as well as bright pink hair that flowed softly in the water.

Sky felt a sudden sadness come over her as she watched this girl. She started to think of everyone; of kiba of hige and toboe, even tsume. Where were they, were they okay? Sky closed her eyes attempting to shut away the pain.

"It is okay. This one is with you."

Sky shot her eyes open frantically, trying to see where the voice was coming from; it was like someone was talking inside her mind. She looked around but the room was empty…all but that girl. Sky looked over toward the dome; the girl was awake now staring at sky with blood red sightless eyes.

"Who-who are you?" sky stammered.

The girls face was soft and kind; even though her eyes were sightless sky could see compassion in them. "This one name is cheza. There is no need to be afraid for this one is like you." Cheza smiled at her kindly.

"Cheza…" sky thought about that name, it sounded so familiar. Sky sniffed the air, she hadn't realized it before but cheza's scent was so floral and sweet even in the dome she was in.

Sky also started to think of kiba and what he had told her about the flower maiden way back when they first met. He was talking about how a flower maiden was the key to opening paradise, could cheza be who h was talking about? But sky's train of thought was interrupted by the loud sound of heavy metal doors opening. Soon a large man appeared wearing a heavy cape and patch over his eye, it was that man who captured her; the one they called darcia.

Sky let out a growl of disgust as he came closer to her.

"Now now, that is no way to act." Darcia's voice was smooth and even but there was still an unsettling tone that put sky on edge. Well even more on edge. Walking over to sky darcia disassembled the hooks that were attached to her back, causing her shriek in pain.

"There. That should make you a tad more comfortable." He said, walking over to examine cheza.

Sky staggered to her feet, blood tripping from her now open wounds. Now that her body was able to have more movement sky was able to examine the room better. It was a very large room, the disgusting smell of old rotting flesh lingered in the air. Something about this place seemed familiar, so much so it sent shivers down her spine.

"What do you want with me?" sky asked, cautiously watching darcias every move.

"You honestly don't remember do you?" darcias tone was emotionless.

"Remember what-"

"Why do you think you are able to do the things you can do hmm? The healing, the weeks on end without food? Do you think you were just born with it?" Sky looked down at the ground, not able to say anything.

"Everything you have is because of me my dear." Taking off his patch darcia revealed his mutated wolf like eye.

"What the hell…" Sky's eyes widened as forgotten memories rushed back to her. Memories f her pack being engulfed by flames, of her screaming for her mother, of needles and doctors and bodies of other wolves. "P-please make it stop!" Sky transformed into her human form, dropping to her knees. "Please!" she begged, holding her hands to her head; tears were uncontrollably running down her cheeks.

"I created both you and cheza; you both will find and open paradise for me." Darcia continued, ignoring sky's plea. "Or you will die."

The young she wolf started to slip into unconsciousness, the last thing she remembered was the painful feeling of tubes being pushed into her flesh and the blood curdling cry of cheza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsume- **

It was late; snow was falling heavily and combined with the harsh winds it was making it feel more like small rocks against the grey wolfs pelt. He had been on his journey for days now, powering his large paws through the thick unforgiving snow with very little breaks.

Tsume raised his head to sniff the air, there was no scent, no tracks and he could barely see anything in front of him. "Why the hell am I even doing this?" he swore silently to himself. "All this for a pigheaded, stubborn, idiotic…." The wolf continued to silently insult sky as he walked, but then started to think of what that man might be doing to her, what kind of pain he's causing her and quickly changed his tone.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Tsume surprised himself as he realized how angry thinking about sky being hurt made him. He thought of the day she got captured, how the only reason she ran off as because of how he treated her. Shaking his head, tsume tried to get the images out of his mind; feeling remorse about the things you've done means caring, caring means you are weak and weakness is not something he shows. Tsume continued to stalk silently through the thick snow, his brain conflicting with his heart.

A couple hours later the snow began to let up, the grey wolf looked around for any signs that sky could of came through here; To his surprise there was what seemed to be a large grey castle like building about 100 yards ahead of him. Raising his head he sniffed the air once more; there wasn't much off a scent, but there want really any other places she could be.

Easily scaling the building, tsume entered through a broken window. Inside he jumped down to a high ledge that looked down onto the hallway, once it was clear tsume jumped silently on the ground, stealthily sneaking from corner to corner until the voice of noble guards stopped him in his tracks.

Tsume looked up; there was nowhere he could hide out of line of sight. Dropping his disguise, he prepared for battle.

"This should be fun."

**Sky-**

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **

The she-wolf woke up frantically, the loud sound of sirens filling the room. Sky blinked, her vision slightly blurred, trying to figure out where she was for the second time today. Still attached to the tubes on her back sky attempted to look around the room for to make sure no one else was there but the room was completely dark except a row of red blinking light on the ceiling, making it difficult to see. She squinted, trying to see if cheza was still there; thankfully she was but she was now unconscious again. Sky let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on sky, just focus, first things first you need to get out of these cords."

The she-wolf let out a cry off agony as she attempted to free herself from the cords attached to her back, it was as if her flesh was being ripped off with every small pull she made. But the cords were tighter now; she just didn't have the strength to free herself. Sky sighed, what if she would never be able to escape? What if she was just stuck here forever? Sky growled to herself; this helpless feeling sickened her. Never before had she ever given up so easily. Sighing, the young she-wolf closed her eyes, realizing she would just have to accept defeat when an angry and familiar howl rung in her ears. "That sounds like…but it couldn't be." Tilting her head, she looked over toward the entrance of the room.

"Crap! Get away from me!" a noble guard was screaming at someone on the other end of the chamber doors, apparently loosing as the screaming ended with a sickening thud against the door.

"Well that didn't sound good…"

Sky staggered to get up, Pain rising up her legs and throughout her body with every step she took. Ignoring the siring pain, the she-wolf managed to pull herself up, pulling her lips back in a snarl. If whoever was behind those doors were after her or cheza for that matter, the least she could do was look somewhat intimidating instead of a half-dead ball of fluff.

"Come on, sky whispered to herself; eyes focused on the door. I'm right here."

There was a moment of long painstaking silence before the large doors fell to the ground and the room filled with smoke and dust. Sky's fur stood on end, growling furiously at the creature before pausing to see what it was. Emerging from the shadows was tall dark and grumpy himself. Tsume.

" tsume?! Sky tried to hide the note happiness in her voice, but was ultimately failing. "I can't believe you actually came for me…"

Tsume quickly ran over to the injured wolf, his eyes wide with shock. "Are you hurt?" he asked, carefully trying to unhook the device attached to her. "I've had better days." Sky replied sarcastically, a slight grin on her face. Tsume actually began to blush as he realized how idiotic his question had been.

Sky winced in pain as he attempted to free her, looking down at the wolf tsume realized he would not be able to take the cords off without it being too painful.

"Can you take your human form?" tsume asked quickly, thinking of a plan.

"Yeah I could try…" slowly, sky took her human form, blushing hysterically as she realized she was just as grimy and disgusting as she was when she arrived in this hell hole. "Not my most attractive moment I must admit," She said silently to herself.

"SKY!" tsume interrupted her silent conversation with herself, causing her to blush even more. "You need to focus; we don't have time for this!"

"This way!" more noble guards were close by about to storm in anytime now. Quickly tsume positioned himself so that sky could put her arms around him in a hug like manor, so as to have a better grip to the cords on her back.

"Take a deep breath, he ordered gently." On command the she-wolf did what she was told, breathing in a gasp of air. Just then tsume dug his claw like nails into her back, ripping the tube like cords off of her with all his strength. Blood was dripping on his hands as the device left large fresh wound in the she-wolfs back.

Sky let out a howl of excruciating pain, actually taking her breath away for a moment, but was quickly recovered thanks to tsumes orders ."t-thanks." She said, trying her hardest not to break down trembling. Tsume nodded, picking her up so her head and legs dangled from his forearm and began to make his way the exit.

"Wait!"Sky screamed, motioning for tsume to stop.

"What now?! He said skidding to a halt. "We have to keep moving!"

"cheza…we have to take cheza." Sky's voice weak but stern all the same.

"Who the hell is cheza?!" tsume replied, obviously getting irritated.

Sky pointed over to the large dome in the back of the room. "Over there..."

Tsume looked over at the young unconscious girl. "Look, I didn't plan for extra passengers alright? Besides I don't know anything about her." Sky stared into the grey wolfs eyes. "I know about her tsume, please I just need you to trust me this time."

At first he hesitated for a moment, but finally sighed in defeat. "Fine." Tsume set sky down gently and made his way over to the dome, easily breaking the class and unhooking cheza. Pulling the girl over his shoulder, tsume reached for sky, attempting to pick her up as well. Pushing his hand away, the she-wolf pulled herself up. "No, I'm fine just take cheza."

Tsume nodded, making his way toward the exit; just as noble guards were entering. He easily dodged one of them, and then took him out with one swift kick, then another…and another. "Well some people just get to have all the fun," sky smirked to herself.

"Will you hurry up already!" tsume shouted from up ahead, breaking sky's train of thought.

"I'm trying okay!" sky spat back, limping against the wall for support.

Tsume sighed, rolling his eyes, "screw this!" running over to the she-wolf, he easily picked her up placing her over his other shoulder.

"woah! Tsume wait I can walk okay?!

Ignoring her, tsume ran out the door as fast as he could; easily dodging guards as he made his way back the way he came. Running through the hallways, sirens where still blaring, ringing uncomfortably in the wolf's ears. "Dear god tsume please just put me down!" sky pleaded, punching tsume's back. Still ignoring her tsume skidded to a halt as he reached the window he came in at, there was no way he could scale that high with both Sky and Cheza on his shoulders.

"I'm going to set you down now, so I can get us out of here." Tsume said, as if the young she -wolf hadn't suggested the idea before.

Sky tried to hide how severally irritated she was, but once again was failing. "Oh no, But I'm so warm and cozy dangling over your shoulder like a giant sack of potatoes!" she said in the most sarcastic way she knew how. Rolling his eyes, tsume lowered the two girls and climbed to the top window, reaching down to pull the others up. "Alright, now hand me the girl."

Gently, sky picked up cheza about to carefully jump and hand her up to him, when a deep voice stopped her, sending chill down her spine.

"You cannot run from me." Darcia's voice was dark and menacing. "I will always find you."

Sky couldn't fight the growl rising from her throat. It was this man who destroyed her family, her pack and her friends. He took everything from her. Dropping to her wolf form, she took a fighting stance, baring her teeth into a snarl.

"Damnit sky, just come on, there's nothing he can do to stop us now!" tsumes, was yelling at her from above. But she ignored him, only focusing on the evilness in front of her."I just want to know why, she screamed at him. Why me? Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance to years ago?"

Darcia was still, his face emotionless as he walked slowly over to the injured wolf. "I needed to find a key to find paradise. You were that key." He said simply.

Sky growled. "I might not know much about paradise, but this much I do know; paradise is meant for wolves, not for the likes of you."

Darcia gave a menacing smirk, "you honestly think you can enter their paradise? You will merely spell doom for yourself and your little friends if you attempt this journey. You where merely created to open paradise, MY paradise I might add. Not enter it."

Sky opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by tsume. "Sky, let's go. now." the she-wolf looked up at him, his face looked as if he was going to kill her himself if she didn't hurry. Grabbing Cheza sky looked over to see if darcia was still there, but he was gone, as well as the loud noise of the sirens. Sky sighed, and easily climbed up to tsume handing Cheza to him, and took off into the night.

Running through the snow sky's mind was spinning. There were a lot of questions that needed to still be answered. And she was going to find out if even it killed her. And judging by how things have been going so far, it probably would.

**SOON…**

It was early morning; nearly dawn, sky and tsume had been running for hours, only taking a few breaks for the young she- wolf to catch her breath, but now that they were far enough away the two wolves slowed their pace to a walk. Sky looked over at tsume who was still carrying cheza; the two hadn't spoken a word to each other since he rescued her. "um hey, thanks…ya know for helping me out back there... Not that I needed it or anything." Tsume didn't say anything, just simply kept his eyes ahead of him. "Too soon I guess." Sky thought silently, as she limped forward.

Looking around the young she-wolf took in the scenery as they entered a forest. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was very different than the usual miles of endless snow, there were lots of trees and rocky mountain-like terrain along with streams and rivers. Sky's jaw dropped in awe, "wow...I've never seen any place like this before." Tsume looked over at her, watching her closely, he could tell she was struggling as she walked against the new rocky terrain. "Well rest over there." He said, pointing toward a grassy area, with a very large oak tree looming over it. "I'm fine okay? I'm perfectly capable of walking." sky said, as she narrowly avoided tripping over a rock.

Tsume let out an irritated snort, "I can see that. And besides it's not about if you can walk or not, were days ahead of the others, so we should stop for them to catch up."

"oh." Sky felt the blood rush to her cheeks, here lately she's been acting so empty minded. Of course he didn't want to stop for her well being. As the two reached their resting spot, they began to settle down into sleep. The sun would be rising soon which meant they only had a few hours of rest.

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon?" sky asked as tsume gently set cheza down against the tree. Tsume turned his gaze on her, sudden anger in his eyes. "How the hell should I know? You're the one who claimed to no so much about her."

Sky looked taken back for moment. "Where's your instincts tsume? You can't tell me you don't smell it, she the one kibas been talking about, the flower maiden!"

"I know **WHAT** she is. I'm asking you why the hell you brought her."

"Kiba says she's going to help us find paradise..." sky's voice trailed off as she said that last word. According to Darcia she was never meant to enter paradise, only find it. "Anyway, if kiba trust her we shouldn't have a reason not to."

Tsume rolled his eyes, letting out a snort. "Well excuse me for not believing in everything everyone tells me like some ignorant pup."

Sky glared at him for a moment, anger beginning to take over how calm shed been. "Let me ask you tsume, why did you even come on this journey with us? If you honestly don't believe in paradise you could have stayed in the city."

Tsume was silent for a while, as if trying to think of some witty come-back. "I told you, I didn't have anything better to do-"

"bullcrap! Sky interrupted angrily. Ok so why did you come for me then huh? You obviously still don't trust me or like me so explain to me then, why did you rescue me?"

Tsume stood up, stalking angrily toward the she-wolf, pushing his snout to hers. "I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter!"

Sky glared into his eyes, making sure not to let him intimidate her. "Your right, you don't. I already know what your game is; you push people away because you don't want them to get close to you, to care about you. You're **SCARED **of making friends, because-"

"im not scared of anything damnit! Tsume interrupted, pulling his lips in a snarl. I don't need friends because their waste of time. I don't care about anyone and I certainly don't need anybody to care about me!"

"But why?!" Sky's screamed at him, her face changing from anger to sadness and despair. "I was taken from my parents when I was even younger than toboe, I have no memory of them! I would kill to be with people to care about me, to love me...i just don't get why you wouldn't want that."

Sky looked up at tsumes face which was dry and emotionless. She hated acting this way in front of him, but for some reason being around him brought out all the emotions she tried so hard to hide over the years. "But maybe your right, I should try to be more like you. Because when you don't have anybody to care about you, they can't hurt you right?"

Tsume didn't say anything, but just simply walked off to the other end of the tree and layed down. Sky swore to him under her breath, then walked over to cheza and curled up next to her, falling into a deep angry sleep.


End file.
